


Always and Forever

by calie15



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, because i refuse to believe that peter pan is rumples dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can I keep you?” Peter had whispered into her ear one day and she’d turned to face him. “Forever."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always and Forever

Wendy had warned them, begged them not to take her along. She didn’t want to go, not now. It wasn’t that bad she’d told Bae. He’d only stared at her sadly, as if she were only a foolish girl. Perhaps she looked it, but she was just as old as he. Wendy understood her decisions.

They used her brothers against her to make her feel guilty. Used them just like Peter still did. Would Wendy betray them after they’d spent so many years trying to get her home? That’s what they asked her. Except there was no going home, not for her.

_“Can I keep you?” Peter had whispered into her ear one day and she’d turned to face him. “Forever.”_

‘Almost there’ Henry had said to her with a smile as they completed their journey to exit Neverland. The boy was full of happiness at being reunited with his family. Wendy smiled weakly in return, happy for him, but not herself. Neverland was in her bones, it owned her and she suspected she would wither and die away from It. They didn’t care though, they didn’t understand.

As they neared their destination fear creeped into her. He hadn’t come. He hadn’t cared. Forever hadn’t been as long as she thought it might be.

An arrow whistled through the air, landing on a tree in front of them. In seconds the groups was surrounded by yelping boys. They drew weapons in defense, but they were outnumbered. Wendy felt a hand encircle her wrist and she looked up at Bae.

The Pan landed in front of them with a flourish. ‘I used to be able to fly’ he’d told her once. Now he could again.

“I think to be fair,” Peter proclaimed, “you owe me something for allowing you to have Henry. Give her to me Baelfire.”

Bae pulled her behind him and she stared at Peter over his shoulder.

"She’s coming with us," Emma said and moved to stand by Neal.

"Is she worth your sons life?" Peter asked and looked around him before turning to face them. "Your outnumbered. The only way out of here is if I let you go, and my condition is you return Wendy to me."

"She’s going home," Neal argued.

"She is home," Peter said with a curl of his lip. "Did you ask her if she wanted to go with you?"

"Of course she-"

"I don’t," Wendy spoke finally. "I keep trying to tell you."

He turned to face her, confusion evident. “You can’t be serious.”

"I am and I may look like a child, but I’m just as old as you. Stop treating me as such."

"I’m growing impatient," Peter said, his face portraying boredom, but everyone knew there was more going on underneath the surface.

Wendy glanced over at him, opening her mouth to respond, but Bae grabbed her arms, not hard, but firm enough she couldn’t leave.

"A hundred years he kept you," Bae reminded her, his voice hinting at his distress.

Peter sighed dramatically.

"Shut up!" Neal barked and looked at Pan. "This is your fault."

The facade of boredom disappeared and Peter and narrowed his eyes. “I tire of this game.”

Wendy saw his shadow out of the corner of her eye. It floated close to them, not for her, but Bae. There were a chorus of exclamations, and before even Rumpelstiltskin could protect his own so Wendy twisted her wrist from Bae’s and threw herself between him and the shadow. “Peter no!” The shadow stilled, floating, waiting. Peter’s face twisted into a look of barely withheld fury. Then he relaxed, as if nothing had happened, and held out a hand, palm up. Wendy took a step forward.

"Wendy, don’t."

She stopped, hearing the pleading in Bae’s voice. He couldn’t understand. When she moved forward no one moved to stop her. The shadow hovered close, and once she walked past it floated behind her, following, cutting off any possibility of someone stopping her. When within distance Wendy lifted her hand and settled it into Peter’s. He tugged her close and looked down on her with a self satisfied smile. “I should have left, it’s no less then you deserve.”

"Don’t be cross Wendy bird, you know I care to much," he said with a gentleness that was part for show and part real.

Everything was a production with him, but he did care to much, and not necessarily in a good way. In a way that a immortal boy/almost man didn’t really understand, so he kept her close, kept her with him, alway and forever he said. His thumb slid over the top of her hand, a sift caress, but that wasn’t for show, they couldn’t see that, no one could. It was a small thing, but something huge when it came to Peter Pan. It was an admission that he felt something that he didn’t want anyone but her to know about.


End file.
